


Tumblr Prompt 1

by defenselesswriter



Series: Tumblr Fics [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1655726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defenselesswriter/pseuds/defenselesswriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT: it would be cool to get a glimpse of the life of sterek, say every other year or so. Like, glimpse 1: they meet. Glimpse 2: they go on a first date. Glimpse 5: the wedding. Glimpse 30: they bicker over old people stuff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tumblr Prompt 1

_Year 1_

"Fuck I’m so sorry," the young pale man says, looking up at the bigger man with scruff on his cheeks and an indescribable eye color. "I’m really sorry," Stiles says again, biting his lip and eyeing the mess of coffee all over the other man’s shirt guiltily. "I really need to start looking where I go."

The other man nods. “Yeah, you do,” he grunts.

"Let me buy you another coffee. It’s the least I could do." Never mind that Stiles is already late for his first class, but there is a really gorgeous man in front of him, glaring at Stiles and he really wants to make the glaring stop and to get on friendlier terms with him.

He agrees to a cup of coffee and while buying it, Stiles learns that his name is Derek and he’s an architect in Beacon Hills on a business trip.

"Well, Derek enjoy whatever your business is. It was nice meeting you. Sorry about your shirt." Stiles waves at him as he leaves.

"It was nice meeting you too, Stiles," Derek tells him with a sincere smile, and Stiles may have fallen in love just a little bit.

_Year 1.5_

"It’s not like it matters, Cora," Stiles tells the barista at his favorite coffee shop where he constantly is at because it has the best coffee and best atmosphere for writing.

"Grow a pair of balls, Stilinski," Cora tells him while pouring him another cup of coffee. It’s also the best place to get verbally abused by less than friendly barista.

"Thank you, Cora. Your encouragement has really helped me get off my ass and find a man who all I know about him is his first name and he’s an architect that I haven’t seen in six months. The world is a big place."

Cora rolls her eyes as she pulls her apron over her head. “I’m off now. My brother is in town and he’s picking me up and oh look he’s right there. Hey, Derek!” she calls over to her brother.

Stiles’ head jerks up to see a dark haired man with scruff walking into the coffee shop. It’s Derek.  _Stiles’_  Derek. Or well… Cora’s Derek.

"Derek, meet my least favorite customer who is always here bothering me about some architect he fell in love with almost a year ago and just can’t get over," she says with a roll of her eyes, gesturing towards the subject of conversation. "Stiles!"

"Stiles," Derek says, looking confused. "I…wow. I didn’t think I would see you again."

Stiles is blushing at this point because could Cora be any more embarrassing? No. “I…I didn’t either. Umm… Ignore your sister. She just hates me and likes to spread lies about me to everyone.”

Derek nods, eyes light up, giving Stiles just a brief flicker of hope. “Well, in case you want to find me again,” he pulls out a pen from his jacket and grabs a napkin then when he finishes writing, slides it over to Stiles.

It’s his number. This is not a drill. Stiles has received Derek the Architect’s number. Holy fuck. “Uh thanks.”

"Text me. If you want…"

Stiles nods quickly. “Yeah, I will.”

Derek smiles at him as Cora makes gagging noises while trying to drag her brother out of the shop. “Later, loser!”

_Year 5_

"On our anniversary? Really?" Stiles questions, staring down at the man on his knee. "This is the shit you’re gonna pull after four years? After making me wait  _six fucking months of flirting over text_  to ask me on a real date. You’re gonna propose on our anniversary of said first date. You stupid, fucking romantic. I hate you.”

"Stiles, you could’ve just said no," Derek bites out, eyes narrowing slightly.

"Like I would say no," Stiles scoffs, grabbing Derek by the collar and hauling him up for a kiss. "Get that damn ring on my finger and let’s go. You’re getting one too. I’m not the woman in this relationship."

"You’re bossy enough to be," Erica calls out.

"Sexist," Stiles yells back and then focuses back on his fiance. "Whose bright idea was it to have our friends around for this moment?"

Derek looks around at their group of friends. Scott standing next to Kira with an arm around her waist and a hand on her pregnant belly. Isaac and Allison both leaning against each other with big smiles. Jackson and Lydia looking bored but everyone seeing past it and knowing they’re actually really excited. Erica leaning her back against Boyd’s chest, both smiling while the latter’s is much more subdued. Laura with her boyfriend of five years, Daniel, and Cora, standing proudly alone. Both of the sisters looking like they’re gonna cry because they never thought Derek could get to this point.

"Such a bad idea," Derek comments softly, nuzzling into Stiles’ neck so he doesn’t have to see anyone, just feel Stiles all around him. 

"I love you, idiot," Stiles laughs.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I may come back to this and add more years. I'm not gonna rule that out but I'm going to leave it as is for now.


End file.
